Deadly Love
by Jezzi-bee
Summary: Set half way through New Moon, after Edward has left. He returned. Bella and him fall back in love. She is in danger of losing her life, but not as a result of her enemies...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Stephanie Meyer does **

**Prologue**

Bella POV

I screamed as his teeth sank into my neck.

It was agony.

I could see his eyes glinting black in the grey evening light.

I could see stray drips of blood trickling down his chin.

I could see the anger and horror in his eyes that were slowly turning ruby red.

I could see nothing.


	2. Death

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, I do NOT own anything.

* * *

Bella POV

I looked up at the sky and sighed. It was overcast. It had been warm and sunny for a few weeks now,

And I had loved every minute of the sunshine, a rare thing in Forks. But the downside of the good weather was that my Edward could not come to school with me. Ah…_My _Edward. My perfect boyfriend.

I was still shocked at my good luck. Who was I? Plain, boring Bella Swan, and **I **was going out with a god. A beautiful, perfect God. A Vampire.

I loved him more than life itself, and was ready to give even that up for him, IF he would let me.

He won't change me. And everyday I get closer to my eighteenth birthday. Edward will never be eighteen. I jumped, started when cool, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"It's only me" Edward whispered in my ear, his sweet breath tickling my face.

I turned my head towards him slightly. He knew what I was looking for. His lips pressed softly against mine. My pulse sped up. He pulled away slowly (Too soon!), a smile playing around his lips.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, curious as to what thoughts had made me so oblivious to his approach. I pouted, reluctant to tell him about my wish to become a monster. We had had that conversation too many times – I already knew where it would end.

"I was thinking about……us." I told him as truthfully as I could without upsetting him.

I knew he had noticed my hesitation and was trying to work out my meaning. I knew he would and it was only a matter of time before he voiced his opinion on my thoughts. He sighed warily.

"Bella…"

"No, Edward. Not now. Please." I looked at him, staring into his eyes. His breath caught.

He sighed again and pulled me against his chest.

"Bella, I love you, but I will NEVER change you, no matter what you say to try to persuade me."

He kissed me lightly on my lips, then pulled away to laugh.

"Besides, I love **my** warm, soft Bella."

I laughed along with him, trying not to let him see how much I was hurting inside. I wanted to love my Edward for forever- not just a few measly years.

We walked hand-in-hand towards the canteen, talking together like every other infatuated couple in the world; but with a deep, 'dark' secret.

School passed painfully slow; I did not have any lessons with Edward today, but finally the bell signalled the end of school and I rushed out of the classroom. This was a BIG mistake.

I tripped over my own foot, and started falling face first into the ground. Edward was suddenly there. He caught me just before I hit the ground. He laughed quietly. He muttered something that was almost unintelligible, but I managed to make out the words "_leave her for TWO minutes….."_

He lifted me up gently and cradled me in his arms. I could feel his body shaking with silent laughter.

"I **can** walk you know..." I complained as he literally ran out of school towards his car.

"I know, but I won't let you." He told me. I knew he wouldn't put me own so I pouted and crossed my arms stubbornly. This action led to more laughter.

He set me down gently into the passenger seat, and raced round to the drives' side.

He slid in gracefully, and we drove away quickly.

When we reached my house, Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the driveway. I frowned; He was _never _home this early. Next to me, Edward stiffened and gasped. He turned his head slightly to look at me, his expression pained and horror-struck. I was instantly panicking.

"I will wait for you in your room" he whispered, then was gone.

I got out of the Volvo slowly; dreading to think about what was so terrible. As I started to walk towards the house, the front door opened and Charlie ran out, tears streaming down his face.

I froze, dumbstruck. Charlie was like me; he always tried to hide his stronger emotions, like pain and love. He pulled me into a bear-hug which robbed me of my breath.

"Char...Dad. What is the matter?" I gasped.

"Bella honey…Its Renée, your mother….she…..she has been murdered." His body shook as he sobbed.

I couldn't think. I couldn't believe him.

"How…..When…?" I asked him, my voice dead. He looked up then. My tone must have reminded him of my months of depression when Edward left me. Dead, emotionless.

"She...bled to death. She was covered in cuts, bruises and had many broken bones.

And also had a weird half-moon shaped cut, which was cold to touch. It was coated in

Some sort of poison, which the forensics are trying to identify." He shuddered at the memories.

His voice has become stronger, more professional during this speech; it must have made it easier to tell me. I walked into the house, up the stairs, into my room and straight into Edwards' arms which were waiting for me.

"They found her…SHE must have found her…..it was a vampire bite…" I sobbed into his chest.

Edward was still motionless. When I looked up, I was surprised at the look of pure rage and fury that had taken over his beautiful face. I reached up as kissed him on the lips, winding my arms around his neck and knotting my hands in his hair. It took him a moment to realise that this was an action to comfort both of us.

"Bella. I am so sorry…" He whispered when I had let him go. I placed my finger over his mouth to quiet him. He picked me up gently and lay me under the duvet on my bed. He slid in beside me, wrapped one arm around and stroked my face with the other.

"Sleep now, my love." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter: sorry that it is a bit short.**

**Please review and tell me what you think : Should I carry on, or scrap it?  
Oh, and please do not ask about the title; it was one of those spur-of-the-moment things :)**


	3. Blood Salad

Chapter 2

Bella POV

_2 months later._

I was still grieving for my mother. It had been a hard, long two months. Edward has done everything he can to comfort me, never leaving my side. His eyes were black with thirst; I could only imagine what kind of pain he must be in. He looked up and caught me looking at him. He smiled and squeezed my hand gently under the table. I was back at school, trying my best to act normal.

I wasn't working very well, but I kept up the act. There had been no more murders since….well, you know. I was glad that no-one else had been killed, but I know that Victoria was just playing with us.

Building the tension before she would come down on us to kill me.

I jumped when the bell went. It was Friday. Edward was going to take me to our meadow tomorrow, but we were going to his house instead. We both rose at the same time and walked in silence to my truck. He met me in my room when I got home; Charlie was still grieving. I don't blame him. He still loved her.

I slept easily that night with Edward beside me.

*

It was raining, as usual. I watched the raindrops race down the car window, on the way to Edwards's house. Today was going to be fun. I had not talked to Alice or Esme or Carlisle for a while. I was looking forward to seeing them. When we got there, the Cullen family were all in the kitchen, making food. I gasped. They were making _food._ Someone laughed, Emmett I guessed. Alice danced gracefully towards me, then pulled me into a delicate hug.

"Nice to see you again Bells!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey little sis! Good to see ya!" Emmett next, roaring with laughter when I blushed.

Jasper nodded politely; he still found it hard to keep to the vegetarian diet. Esme and Carlisle came next, each hugging me, as if I were part of the family.

Rosalie glared at me. I was glad that she had acknowledged me.

Me and Edward sat in a small silk loveseat and talked.

Esme called us when the food was ready. We walked in slowly. I did not know what to expect. I didn't know that my vampire family could _cook_. Wow. What couldn't they do?!

All of us (except Rosalie) sat down around the table in the kitchen whilst Esme laid the table. She place a small bowl of salad and some sort of meat in front of me, along with a knife and fork. I picked up my cutlery and began to eat. Then, with a cautious glance at me, Esme brought in a couple of freshly killed rabbits, giving one to each vampire around the table. Emmett sat on my left, Edward on my right. Emmett grinned at my carefully composed expression, then grabbed his rabbit by its hind legs and sunk his teeth into its neck.

He ate like an animal; literally. His elbow knocked into mine with alarming strength. Something snapped-my arm, I guessed. I let go of my knife; a reflex action. It sunk into my leg, blood spurting out of the open wound. Suddenly, Edward launched himself across towards me. Towards my neck.

I screamed as his teeth sank into my neck.

It was agony.

I could see his eyes glinting black in the grey evening light.

I could see stray drips of blood trickling down his chin.

I could see the anger and horror in his eyes that were slowly turning ruby red.

I could see nothing.


	4. Disclaimer SOrry!

Sorry, I know how annoying these 'chapters' are, but i just need a minute to explain that…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

There we go… now you can carry on reading


	5. Agony

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Agony.

My life was nothing anymore.

I could not think.

All I could feel was pain. Burning, scorching agony.

I could vaguely make out the sound of growling and muffled screams.

I realised with a shock that these terrible, blood-curdling shrieks were coming from my mouth.  
Or rather the burning hole that **was **my mouth.

I tried to clamp my mouth shut. Amazingly, it worked. But then, I thought, if my mouth was shut, how could I tell them to kill me? But surely, my tormented screams must be killing my vampire family (not literally, of course), so I kept my mouth clamped shut; hard.

Then silence. It would have been bliss, but the searing agony that was tearing me apart kept me from feeling anything except pain.  
Blackness started to blur my 'sight'. It was relief from the blazing red cloud that covered my vision.  
I gave in to the blackness. Suddenly, things did not hurt so much. It still hurt, but the pain was dimmed slightly, the fire more under control. I relaxed as I felt my body stop convulsing.

My consciousness (if I can call it that) changed constantly, from two states that I started to call red and blackness. Red was pure agony, nothing to dilute it, a wild-fire burning out of control.

Blackness was not bearable, but was still a relief from the blazing torture.

*

After what seemed like centuries, I could finally concentrate on rational thoughts and the sounds around me. The burning was calming, seeping away from my fingers and toes, and up into the centre of my body. Getting hotter. How was that even possible?! Wild hell-fire was burning through my veins, and yet it was still getting _hotter?_ The blistering heat died completely from my arms and legs, but the hell-fire was burning brighter than ever before in my heart, which felt like it must be just ash by now. But I could still hear its' frantic beating, almost physical pain, but the fiery pain overcame it.

Then just as I could no longer stand it, Silence. My heart had stopped, along with the burning agony.

I opened my eyes slowly, ready to start my new life.

I understood what I now was. A monster. Something that I had dreamed to be, so that I could be with my Edward forever. And now I was dead. I was the living dead. And I had come through hell to get here, so I opened my eyes fully, ready to take whatever this life threw at me.

**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I am supposed to be doing my homework – and practising for my Saxophone and Piano exams on Wednesday, so I hope it is ok. Please Read and Review!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_


	6. New Burning Fury

Chapter 4

Hi! I hope you like my story so far! It is my first fanfic, soooooo :p

Please review! I love hearing what you think! I you have any 'constructive criticism' want to compliment or have a go at my story, just review and tell me!

Oh, and also, if you have any ideas about the 'future' of the story, don't be scared to tell me!!! Thanks a lot for all your reviews so far! DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING! 

Bella POV

_Previously;_

understood what I now was. A monster. Something that I had dreamed to be, so that I could be with my Edward forever. And now I was dead. I was the living dead. And I had come through hell to get here, so I opened my eyes fully, ready to take whatever this life threw at me.

Someone gasped next to me as I opened my eyes for the first time. Everything was so _clear!_ It was like I had been blind and was seeing the world again for the first time (technically, I was, but still). It was beautiful. I could see every little detail in the long wooden beams above me, could make out the tiny dust motes floating blissfully in the still air around me. I could hear a whispered conversation downstairs. I could hear booming rock music whooshing past, someone singing loudly to it… and failing miserably. Wow…I could hear all the way to the highway!? There was a slight movement in the room I was in, and suddenly I was aware that I was not alone. Before I was aware of it, I jumped up and flashed to the opposite side of the room from where the small movement had caught my eye.

A survival instinct that had previously been buried deep had emerged, and my body was automatically searching for danger. I looked up to see the face of Carlisle. I blinked. His face was more perfect than my human eyes had made out. I paused when I got to his eyes. They were sad. Not just sad. Devastated. I briefly wondered why.

"Bella…I am so sorry…"

Then it clicked. Carlisle must have seen the recognition in my eyes, as he slowly rose out of his seat in the corner, watching my every move.

"Where is he?" A beautiful voice trilled out. Was that me?! Wow. That would take a while to get used to.

"He's….Edward has gone Bella." Carlisle struggled to find the right words.

I was immediately angry. Fury, pure, undiluted rage burned though my veins. Could a vampires' heart break? It felt like mine had. After all he had done, after he had just _attacked _me, he could not even stay to help me get over the shock of **this**. After all he had done….. Another wave of rage swept through my body, sending me racing across the room… and straight through the window in the corner.

I could hear the sudden commotion behind me as my vampire family all dropped what they were doing to stop me. But I was a new born. I was stronger than them. And I was on a mission. I was going to find Edward…. And tell him that I forgive him. I froze. What! Just forgive him? What was I thinking? But then again, who was it who had saved me from Tylers' van? Who was it who had saved me from James? And all of the other times when my clumsiness nearly cost me my life?

The other voice in my head answered back.

_And where is he now? At the one time you need him most?_

That did it. I was going to go find my Edward and get the answer myself, from his own lips.

I blocked out the voices and set off again. His scent was still quite fresh; no longer than a day old. It would be simple to follow it.

I was suddenly aware of how close the others had got whilst I had stopped to fight with myself.

I kicked my legs into action. I was amazed at how fast I could run. All I could see was green flashing past me as I ran; tree branches caressed my body, rocks and undergrowth were softest velvet under my new feet. I marvelled at how free I felt.


	7. Denali

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated for AGES! I took on two new stories, so I have been busy with them. **

**Edward POV**

I watched as Emmett dived into the rabbit Esme had placed in front of him, its blood spurting in all directions. As if in slow motion, I saw Emmett's arm knock into Bella's with vampire strength. I was getting ready to attack him when I when the _crack!_ But then Bella let go of the knife she was holding; a reflex action. My eyes followed the knife as it fell towards her leg. It sunk it, causing blood to pour out of the wound. The smell of her blood was overpowering. My eyes turned black and my throat erupted in white-hot flames. Then I pounced. I sunk my teeth into Bella's neck. I didn't hear her scream as her sweet blood flooded into my mouth. Then I growled as five pairs of arms pulled me back forcefully. And in that one moment, my head cleared, allowing me to see the horror of the scene before me. I had _bit _Bella. _My _Bella. I turned tail and ran through the glass window. I didn't notice as it shattered and Alice shriek behind me. From their thoughts, I could see Bella's drip-white face, drained of blood. She was unconscious. I could hear Rosalie shouting curses at me. Wow. She actually cared for Bella. Then I watched in horror as Jasper's eyes clouded over. His eyes turned black. Alice noticed at the same time as I did. She flew over and pushed Jasper through the door before he could lose control. Emmett was dry-sobbing, horrified at what he had caused.

I realised that I had slowed down, so I sped up again, with no idea at where I was going.

_Tanya. _I would go to the Denali. I could stay there for a while, no questions asked. I knew that Tanya valued my presence too much to ask too many questions.

A while later, I arrived in Denali, Alaska. I stood outside of Tanya's house. Judging by the thoughts inside, I knew that there was no point in knocking; they already knew I was there. Tanya was ecstatic that I was here; she thought that I had changed my mind (Tanya wanted more than friendship).

But then I thought _Why not? _ _Bella will no longer want me; I am a monster. _So I took a deep breath and walked inside the house.

Tanya was already there to greet me. She stepped forward gracefully towards me and embraced me delicately. She placed a quick kiss on my cheek as I pulled away. She smiled cheekily. I surprised myself by smiling back.

_Hello again Edward. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon! _

"I am honoured that you feel that way Tanya." I said slowly. "It is good to see you too."

She took my hand gently and led me outside. It was a lovely night, but incomparable to the beauty of my Bella. The full moon was low in the cloudless sky, surrounded by a scattering of silver stars.

A deep layer of snow covered the ground, the moon light causing it to take on a blue-ish tinge.

Small, perfect snowflakes drifted lazily downwards. But I could not fully appreciate the beauty of the scene. Every time I closed me eyes, I could see the terrible scene I had left behind. Bella bleeding, horror and pain reflected in her eyes. My family pulling me back, furious at my actions. The monster in me desperate for more of her blood. I barely noticed as Tanya walked back to the house, aware that I needed time to think.

Hours passed before I was aware of someone approaching me. I was no surprised when Tanya took my hand and led me to the bottom of her garden. There was a small enclosed area, surrounded by frosted trees and pretty, snow-covered plants. We slowly sat down together. Her thoughts were clear. She was desperate. I laughed as she thought that. She pulled a face, then leaned towards me to whisper in my ear.

"Isn't a lady allowed some privacy in her mind?" She asked playfully.

"Usually, but _are _you a lady?" I teased. Her and her sister had never found a mate. Instead they enjoyed……_courting _human males. I couldn't understand where they got their self-control from.

She laughed, a breathy sound like the wind. Unconsciously, we both leaned towards each other, our breath hitching and speeding up. Then our lips touched and we both got carried away. I needed comfort from the horrendous act I had committed, she wanted, well, me.

I didn't notice as light footsteps approached our hiding place. I didn't notice the different but familiar floral scent; the soft breeze was blowing in the opposite direction to us, sending our scent towards the stranger. I didn't notice the lack of thoughts from where the person was stood. And I didn't notice the stranger enter our little hide-away.

But I DID notice as the stranger let out a gasp. The sound sent shivers down my spine. It was a sound of some-one broken. Some-one devastated and…. New? Then I realised the lack of thoughts and the beautiful floral scent I had been drawn too, but strangely no longer. It did not cause excess venom to pool in my mouth. Then I looked up and saw my Bella, a look of pure agony on her face. But she was different. Her eyes were amber, but liquid, deep amber. That was unusual. I had been gone three days?! And Bella was a newborn.

Bella took one step closer to us, opened her mouth as if to speak, then turned and ran away.

I looked back at Tanya apologetically, then went and sat back with her.

Her eyes were wide as I tried to explain myself, that I no longer wanted anything to do with Bella after I had hurt her so much. I was a monster and I did not deserve her.

But I still loved her; if that was possible.

And I hated myself for it.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated for AGES!**

**But please review and tell me if I should carry on… :D**

**Thanks!**


	8. NO!

Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for AGES!! I have had so much on, first exams, then I got my first boyfriend (yay!) and so on, as well as having serious writers block :p But anyway, I am going to try to write another chapter even though it is probably not going to be great; but I promise the next one will; this is just to get me back into the story. Thanks though for all of your support; especially; **, Anne Kingsmill, Edwardcullen1379** and **Cullenluv01.**

**Bella POV **

_Previously;_

_I kicked my legs into action. I was amazed at how fast I could run. All I could see was green flashing past me as I ran; tree branches caressed my body, rocks and undergrowth were softest velvet under my new feet. I marvelled at how free I felt.  
_

Edward's beautiful honeyish scent had left a clear path through the woods. Every now and again, the mouth-watering smell of human hikers would cross my path, and it took all of my self-control not to break off to hunt them down. But my hurt and anger were too strong, and it kept me on track.  
Before long his scent became more intense, so much that I could make out where he had hesitated, or stopped to think, or where he had increased his pace. In the far distance, I could make out the shape of a beautiful cottage, white against the black night sky, ivy creeping up the sides like long spiders legs. I slowed slightly. It was clear that Edward's scent led straight to the cottage. I wondered why Edward had gone to this strange place. What had drawn him here? I approached the cottage cautiously, padding lightly towards the walled garden to the side of the cottage, to where Edward had gone. I could hear a murmured conversation, then a breathy laugh. I pushed open a white Pickett fence which led to a secluded garden. Rose bushes and beautiful red and white flowers lined a stone path, leading to a well-crafted willowed shelter, delicate looking pink flowers hanging decoratively from the willow. Seated on the bamboo loveseat under the willow shelter, was Edward with his arms wrapped around another woman. She had long glossy black hair which fell in ringlets around her waist. A white flower was pinned casually in her hair. She had a delicate face; huge eyes the colour of butterscotch, a sharp, slightly pointed nose above full red lips which contrasted beautifully against her pale coffee coloured skin. But then they both leaned towards each other. As I in slow motion, their lips touched. A gasp torn itself out of my throat involuntarily. NO! That was not MY Edward sat on that bench… it can't have been…! But it had been! I stepped forward, my mouth opening automatically as I thought desperately of something to say. I suddenly decided against it, so I turned quickly and ran.

I ran. And ran. And ran.

I didn't care where I was heading, as long as I could get as far away from…_him_...as I possibly could. NO! I still could't believe that my Edward could have done that to me…there must have been a reason… but he had made no attempt to pull away… or even acknowledge me…  
I stopped. And only then did I realised where I was.

The airport.

I knew then what I had to do… _wanted _to do…

I walked to the ticket desk and quickly booked a one-way ticket to Volterra.

**Sorry that it was a short chapter; but I hope you liked it!  
I will try my best to update a lot faster in the future!!**

**Thanks SOO much for reading! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!**

**Thank you so so so so SO much!!**

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! :'(


	9. Go

**Chapter 7**

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for AGES!! Before I start, I want to say a HUGE thank you to Rose Everdeen, for encouraging me to continue writing, and also MiniBellaSwan, edwardcullen1379 and Cullenluv01. THANK YOU!!!**

Previously _(Bella POV) ;_

_I ran. And ran. And ran._

_I didn't care where I was heading, as long as I could get as far away from…him...as I possibly could. NO! I still couldn't believe that my Edward could have done that to me…there must have been a reason… but he had made no attempt to pull away… or even acknowledge me…  
I stopped. And only then did I realise where I was._

_The airport._

_I knew then what I had to do… wanted to do…_

_I walked to the ticket desk and quickly booked a one-way ticket to Volterra._

**Edward POV**

Tanya sat and looked at me with a mixed expression of disgust and understanding. I couldn't blame her for feeling disgusted; I was a monster. I had destroyed the only person I have ever loved. But understanding?! Where on earth had that come from?! Her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts it was hard to keep up with her. I frowned at some of her ideas; most of which revolved around me leaving Bella for her. These thoughts were quickly dismissed, as if she knew that I was listening intently. I winced as this thought entered my mind. Within a couple of days, I had changed from a polite, well-mannered vampire to an utter soulless monster. Not that I had a soul to start with. Carlisle and I have very different ideas on that subject. But now I could never go back there. I have let Carlisle down. More than that; I have destroyed nearly everything Carlisle has worked so hard to create. Tanya interrupted my train of thought with an unexpected remark.

"You need to go after her."

I looked up at her sharply. She was watching me with an odd look on her beautiful face. She cocked her head slightly before continuing.

"Bella, no matter how much she might hate you, or how much you hate yourself, deserves to know what you were thinking, and why you did what you did."

I blinked. I hadn't thought of it that way. The very least I could do was to try explain my disgraceful behaviour to her before I left her to herself; for the rest of eternity. But still; she must despise me. Would she even pause for a moment to listen me out? That is something that I seriously doubt.

I jumped slightly as my mobile started ringing. Tanya laughed lightly; nothing ever surprises us.

I looked at the caller id briefly before rejecting the call. Would my sister _never _give up?

"Alice" I muttered quickly, in explanation to Tanya's questioning gaze.

*

Half an hour later, and 96 rejected, insistent phone calls later, I finally gave in out of sheer annoyance and answered the call, only to be forced to hold the phone at arms length away from my ear in a vain attempt at shielding my ears from the ear-splitting cursing coming from the tiny- and extremely angry - woman of the other end of the tiny speaker.

"….AND NOW SHE'S HALF WAY TO BLOODY VOLTERRA AND YOU, YOU FOOL, ARE SAT IN DENALI, IGNORING MY PHONE CALLS, SNOGGING THE FACE OFF BLOODY TANYA….!"

I dropped the phone.

Bella.

Volterra.

Oh. My. God.

She can't have. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

But she had.

And I was sat here. Doing nothing but feeling sorry for myself.

And I was never going to make it in time.

But I sure as hell can try.

**Well; What did you think?! Sorry it is a bit short, but I am leading up to a couple of long chapters :p **

**I really am trying my best, but I have had really bad writers block :( **

**Anyway, PLEASE R&R!!! (Reviews make me happy :D)**

**Thank you SOOOOO much for reading though!**

**Let me know what you thought!!! **

**Jessie Maude**

**xxxx**

**:D**


	10. Airport

**Chapter 8**

Oh. My. God! A new chapter! Gosh; could I have taken any longer to update?!?

I am REALLY sorry; I have had so much on recently, and I have just started year 10 at school; and it is so hard!! But anyway, I have not gotten over my terrible writers block, but I am just going to write anything that comes into my mind. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!

Oh yeah; and HUGE thanks to **CullenLuv01** and also to **Jadiona**, **Team Rosalie**, **sentarla**, **Trumarie** for your support and for ACTUALLY reviewing!

On with the story...!

**Edward POV**

_Previously: _

"….AND NOW SHE'S HALF WAY TO BLOODY VOLTERRA AND YOU, YOU FOOL, ARE SAT IN DENALI, IGNORING MY PHONE CALLS, SNOGGING THE FACE OFF BLOODY TANYA….!"  
I dropped the phone.  
Bella.  
Volterra.  
Oh. My. God.  
She can't have. She couldn't. She wouldn't.  
But she had.  
And I was sat here. Doing nothing but feeling sorry for myself.  
And I was never going to make it in time.  
But I sure as hell can try.

Tanya looked at me, a look of horror etched upon her face.  
"Go." She whispered, her silky voice carrying on the rough, frosty wind.  
I didn't need to be told twice. I dived over the low Pickett fence, then raced across the vast icy plain towards the nearest airport.  
Alice met me at the airport entrance, two small suitcases leaning against the wall beside her. She was wearing a furious, vacant expression on her cute face, her eyes glazed over with tears she would never be able to shed. She blinked as I approached her, and then she was attacking me, her small fists pounding against my chest painfully, whilst she dry-sobbed and shouted insults and curses at me. I noticed people were starting to stare at us. I gently took hold of Alice's wrists and pulled her into my chest, hugging her close as she calmed down.  
"What have you done?" She cried quietly. I winced. I could ask myself the same question a thousand times and never think of an answer that did my actions justice.  
I hurried over to the ticket desk and asked for two first-class tickets to Volterra.  
"I am sorry sir, but that flight is full booked. The next flight is on Thursday, is three days time."  
I stared at the woman with a look of disbelieving and horror. That can't be possible. No.  
I leaned forward onto the desk, looked at the woman up through my eyelashes and lowered my voice slightly.  
" Is there any possibility of us securing any form of seating on this flight to Volterra? We are in an immense hurry of an urgent matter; it is vital that we are on that flight." The desperation that crept into my voice towards the end was not acting. The woman gasped and unconsciously leaned towards me. Then she tentatively looked up into my eyes. Her eyes widened momentarily, then she backed away slowly. Confused, I listened intently to her almost incoherent thoughts, before I picked up on what she had seen in my eyes. My eyes were jet black; desperation and devastation were clearly visible in the stone-cold darkness of my eyes. They were the eyes of a dead man. No wonder she was scared.  
"Well sir, I suppose I could… erm... try to sort out some sort of... errr... arrangement for you?"  
She said it like a question. I could smell her fear, but at the same time, her heart-rate picked up, her breathing hitched, and I could hear her attraction in her thoughts.  
"That would be ideal Madame. Now, if you could please, me and my companion are in a bit of a hurry…?" I left the sentence hanging, as a hint that we really needed to get going.  
"Of course sir. Right away sir…." She jumped up from the desk, her face flustered and her breathing heavy. She started typing rapidly on the ancient computer on the desk. A frown deepened on her brow, and her hands paused above the keyboard… waiting. She pressed a single key, the turned to us, a huge, fake smile plastered to her face to mask her fear. The printer beside her whirred into action, printing off our boarding tickets. She retrieved them and handed them to me. Two first-class tickets. I peeked into her mind, then, feeling sorry for the couple whose honeymoon ticket we had just 'borrowed', hurried towards the departure lounge, where we would have a short wait before I would be on my way to Volterra.

**Hey! Just a really quick chapter to get me back into the swing of the story! I know I said I would be doing a long chapter, but don't worry! I will get round to it. **

**Now; PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE**** tell me what you all think! That is all I ask!  
Oh; and please tell me if you want the next chapter in Edwards' POV or Bella's **

**Thank you!!!!!!!!  
Jessie Maude xxxx**


End file.
